


Garbage

by sailingskies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/F, Post-Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingskies/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<i>love.</i>)</p><p>In the midst of recovery and fever dreams, Yang knows: reality is something sharper and duller, a two-edged knife, and one side cuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbage

Blake appears near two in the morning, near a time she's still awake because her body's forgotten it—time—in the listless hours she's passed by, throwing the melded days and nights away in fits of sleep and dozes.

She's both paleness and shadows against the black empty sky that crowns her, and the moment Yang sees her she becomes the moon, because the tears—they well and blur and wash her image away, wash it all away except the hurt, and oh, _God_.

What's been numb _burns_ and it hurts. She can't fight and she _doesn't_ as Blake flits like lightning, collapses against her with her arms around her and her warmth around her, she's so _happy_ for that moment, just in that moment as she feels it, Blake's murmur into her skin of " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ I was afraid for you but I was _wrong_ , I shouldn't have gone, I shouldn't have left, Y—" and knows as the words etch into her like the flick of a flame against the curious hands of the young that Blake wouldn't _throw her away_.

When she wakes soaked with sweat and screaming she knows she did and she will never, never, _never_ forgive her that easily (breathes air through flaring lungs and chokes sobs down for Dad's sake, waking and running and crashing and flinging and bearing over her asking _What's wrong, firefly, what's wrong, Yang, oh God,_ never knowing, but she couldn't say it, not another burden, another reason to despise herself and a girl she'd begun to—).


End file.
